eotufandomcom-20200213-history
Grihl
- SIG Suit= - With Armor= - W/out Armor = }}}} }}Grihl is a Pyrosapien from a planet-size star. Wearing a containment suit, he is able to travel around the galaxy, along with the Explorers. Characteristics *'Name': Grihl *'Species': Pyrosapien *'Age': 17 *'Hair': None *'Eyes': Yellow *'Likes': Hot places, Hot foods, hot lava springs, fighting, letting out steam (and flames) *'Dislikes': Being confined, contained, feeling claustrophobic *'Family': None Background Grihl was actually a former criminal from his home world, mostly domestic and public nuisance. He was considered a brawler with too much free time on his hands. Because of this, he was equipped with a Containment suit as a punishment, severely limiting his abilities, and sent to Incarcerex: a Prison Space Station with a record of being the worst prison blockade as well as housing the worst criminals in the universe. It was paradise for Grihl, as he got to fight against the prisoners who were stupid enough to pick a fight. And even worse, the prison ward, Prevarious, made it pretty hard for him as well. Though it became better for him, once he met an ally: Onyx. The two were an inseparable team, and the most ruthless duo of hooligans there were. That is until Kala, Isaac, and the Explorers were brought in through charges of public disturbance. Grihl didn’t care less about the Arkadian, but Onyx did, as she was the adopted daughter of Thanatos, and that his henchman, Khronan killed his family. That night, the innmates were about to bring Kala to ‘justice’ until both Grihl and Onyx bullied their way through in an attempt to have Kala to themselves. But Isaac popped up, trying to convince them not to, as if she was alive, Thanatos would come after her, then they’d kill Thanatos instead. But Grihl’s anger got the better and was about to fry both Kala and Isaac, but Onyx stopped him, stating he liked that idea better. During the prison break, Onyx and Grihl helped the others get to the control room by holding the line for them, and escaped with the crew. Like Onyx Grihl also becomes part of the crew, but with no technical or medical skills, he's more of a soldier/butt kicker of the group. Personality Due to constantly being in his suit and not having enough room to move about, Grihl becomes cranky and short-tempered. He has a fiery spirit and tends to explode (literally) when things don’t go as planned. He is quick to overreact and has little patience for life’s imperfections. Skills/Abilities *'Radiation Blasts': Grihl is capable of firing highly radioactive energy beams through the vents in his containment suit which can corrode or melt metallic objects. *'Radiation Energy': The energy Grihl radiates is hot enough to melt solid metal and rock, even with his containment suit on, through mere contact. *'Lava Manipulation': Grihl can channel his heat underground, which results with the eruption of massive geysers of lava. He can also make a blast of radioactive energy around him, which is powerful enough to leave a funnel cloud. *'True Form': Outside his containment suit, all of Grihl's powers are enhanced massively. He becomes very agile, gains the ability to fly, and gains limited phasing abilities. He can manipulate energy at a higher level, able to consume it simply as nourishment or to increase his power. He can fire energy balls and energy out of his mouth. He can make himself glow like a light bulb to light heavily darkened areas. *'Deep Space Survival': Due to him being living energy, he has no lungs, meaning he doesn't have to breathe, let alone get cold in outerspace. Equipment *'Containment Suit' Relationships Gallery Grihl, Containment Suit.JPG Grihl, Anatomy and Dry Suit.JPG Voice Actor Dee Bradley Baker Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Explorers Category:Crew of the Falcon